Intimacy
by MrsSilva
Summary: Clara can't deny the fact that Marina affects her anymore and she will have to deal with her feelings. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

INTIMACY

The story happens before Cadu's surgery. I'm brazilian, English is not my first language, so expect some mistakes. I'll see how to get a Beta to help me out.

Chapter 1

Clara was about to leave the studio when Vanessa called.

- Clara, on Oct. 26th you don't need to come to work. Marina will not make photo shoots that day, she has other plans. - Vanessa left without further explanations.

The next few days passed quickly. Clara was happy to be working again, even happier to be working with her.

"I really missed you, Clarinha. So much". She remembered Marina's words and her sad smile. It was a relief to see her everyday again. "Me too, Marina. So much". She thought. It wasn't healthy to nurture that feeling, but it made her feel so good. Marina's companionship was addictive, and when home alone she thought of her all the time. Clara knew what was happening, she wasn't so naive, but she didn't want to admit it. She couldn't. She was still a married woman. Wait, "still"? How long did she think that her current routine could not be forever? How come "still"?

- Oh, Marina! - Clara sighed. She was the one to blame for all this mess she was feeling. But that didn't make Clara annoyed, no. She felt like the luckiest woman in the world to have a woman like her, so wonderful, so beautiful and so ... Clara hesitated. Even in thoughts she repressed herself.

- I feel fortunate to have a woman like Marina who does everything for me, that's just it. - She thought.

She was curious to know Marina's other plans on Oct. 26th, but avoided asking. To Marina, of course. To Flavinha, it didn't matter.

- Hey, Flavinha, do you know what Marina will do next week? Vanessa said that I don't need to come.

- Oh yeah, you won't believe it. Marina was invited to a photo shoot. As a model. - Flavinha laughed, excited. - She will be posing. She'll reverse the roles for a day. This studio will be on fire! We're all very excited about it.

It was 6:30 am and she was getting ready to take her son to school and not be late for the studio.

- Ivan, come on my son, we'll be late!

- I'm coming, mommy!

- Have you packed your materials? What day is today?

- 26th, mommy. And, yes.

26th. Clara wasn't supposed to go to work that day. And that thought was enough to discourage her. A day without seeing Marina. That shouldn't bother her, but it does. Clara bites her bottom lip, thinking.

On the way back from Ivan's school Clara barely paid attention on traffic, imagining Marina posing. She remembered Marina posing for her. The faces and the seductive look.

- You know what? They won't need me to work, but no one said I couldn't watch it!

Half an hour later, Clara arrives at the studio and the session had already begun.

- Perfect choice, Marina! You are a great model. - Said the photographer. Marina replied with a small smile as she continued posing. Clara couldn't get past the door. When she saw Marina, everything stopped. Her mind stopped, her body, her eyes. She didn't react. Only her heart pounded in her chest. And butterflies did laps in her stomach. It was a photo shoot of lingerie. Marina was perfect, sensual, beautiful. Clara felt her mouth go dry and decided to enter. The room was full, and she was in a quiet corner, she didn't want Marina to see her. She just wanted to keep watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for following my story. I hope you like it. It's been finished for some time, but I'm translating it. Please review. Thanks again.

* * *

Chapter 2

- Turn a little to that side, to that light ... that's it. It's so much easier to talk with another photographer. - He laughed. - It's perfect.  
- So, I think this way will be better. - Marina said, shifting position. Her voice took Clara off the trance she was. She swallowed hard, blinking and trying to stop staring at her. When she let her eyes wander around the room again, she realized that she wasn't the only person who watched intently. Vanessa, on the other side of the room, didn't take her eyes off her boss either, and Clara didn't like that. She didn't like that hunter look she had.  
- What? I got nothing to do with this. - She spoke to herself. - They are just great friends. "Especially since Marina's eyes are for me only." Her mind added and Clara allowed herself to smile.  
Not worth torturing herself because of Vanessa. She wanted to watch the movie that was passing right in front of her. And the protagonist ... Marina.  
The hours passed and Clara couldn't stop looking. Each lingerie was more beautiful than the last, and on Marina... oh, God, they were perfect. They highlighted her body, her ... Clara repressed her mind again, blushing. She bit her lip and realized how her breathing was heavy .. she felt different, aroused?  
- The last session now.  
Marina reappeared with the last lingerie. And in that moment Clara couldn't help it, her chin was on the floor. Marina was dressed in red panties accompanied by a red corset with black waves. It had a lace in her back and of course, the red lipstick calling attention to her lips, and that little mark that Clara loved. Not to mention her legs, gorgeous legs. Her eyes scanned the photographer's body.  
Again, she felt her body warm while she shivered. She was a total mess.  
- What are you doing to me? - She spoke softly. - Oh my God.  
- You are perfect. I think we can call it a day. Thanks, Marina! You rocked.  
The photographer said goodbye and soon the room wasn't so crowded anymore. Clara wanted to go talk to her, but she was shy. Marina could read her so well, surely she would realize her condition. And she wanted to watch, she just wanted to look and of course she couldn't control her eyes while Marina was dressed like that.  
- What a morning! - Said Marina laying on the floor with a huge smile. - I loved playing on the other side of the camera.  
- You were perfect, as always. - Vanessa said smiling and with a light touch of seduction.  
- I love you too, Vanessinha! - She stood up. - I'll change and we'll have lunch somewhere.  
Marina walked towards the stairs, toward her bedroom, but stopped on the first step.  
- Vanessa, can you give me a hand with this lace here? - She said, holding the back of the corset she was wearing.  
Vanessa walked behind Marina and started undoing it, talking seductively in her ear. - Don't you want my help up there too?  
Marina had no time to answer. That scene raised a feeling in Clara, who couldn't stay quiet for another second anymore. Jealousy? She just needed that to stop.  
- Marina. - Called, showing herself.  
Marina's eyes immediately sought the direction of that voice she knew so well.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews. I don't know how to answer them :s haha Sorry, but I'll figure it out.

CHAPTER 3

Marina's eyes immediately sought the direction of that voice she knew so well.

- Clarinha! - Marina said with a charming smile and a twinkle in her eyes. She walked towards Clara, with her left arm holding the already untied corset in place. Again Clara looked at her from head to toe, she was so absorbed that she never noticed the angry look Vanessa held to her. Fascinated, she blinked noticing how close Marina was now, she barely had time to breathe when ...

- I'm so glad you're here! - Marina used her right arm to pull Clara in a tight hug, closing her eyes and feeling the sweet smell that came from her hair. Feeling the brunette's body in that half naked state and suddenly glued to hers didn't ease Clara's situation. She was on fire again, and decided she should step back.

- I got curious about this session. Marina ... you were so beautiful. I mean, you **are** beautiful. You are always so beautiful. - Clara started babbling and her eyes fell on the photographer's cleavage. She blushed, looking away. - You are always so beautiful. - Sighed.

- When did you get here? I didn't see you before.

- Oh, I didn't want to interrupt. I watched most of it. Congratulations, you .. for God's sake, is there anything you can't do well? - Clara laughed. - I didn't know you were such a great model.

Marina wore that stunning smile again. She stepped closer, caressed Clara's face and stopped on her chin.

- I have many skills that you don't know of, Clarinha. – She said seriously, but then smiled again and turned away. – Are you having lunch with us? Let me just – she pointed to herself - put on some clothes and we leave.

Clara didn't hear that last sentence, for she was still stuck in that intimate moment they had just shared. But she got it, as she watched Marina walking away.

While Marina went up, she sat on the couch and ran her hands in her hair. Clara looked up in time to have a last glance at her. What about those legs? She bit her lip again, thinking how Marina stirs her up. Thinking how she felt so nervous and so comfortable at the same time. How she wanted to know all of those skills. And how she wanted to go to that bedroom now. That wouldn't be a problem. It wouldn't be the first time she would be there, or that she would watch her changing clothes. When she came to her senses, she was already holding the handrail. She hesitated for another second, and then she went up.

Clara entered the room without knocking. She caught Marina in her panties, looking for something to wear. She turned her face to see Clara and greet her with another smile.

- I really am glad you came here today. I'd miss you.

This time not even that voice could bring Clara back to reality. Seeing Marina's bare back made her feel like her blood was suddenly disappearing and concentrating in one place only. She wanted to touch her, to hug her. She could see the outline of her breast and wanted to see more. She wanted everything. Clara closed her eyes breathing deeply and looking out the window again. She was so confused. She had never felt that about a woman. About anyone really. Her behavior was strange for her, scary even. She feared this sudden wild desire, and it made her feel ashamed of herself.

Marina put a tank top on and threw herself on the bed.

- Oh, I think I'll just order some food. I'm so tired.

- Do you want me to leave? So you can rest?

- No way. Come here. – She patted the bed so Clara would make her company.

Clara lay down beside her, and Marina hugged her from behind.

- For me you'd never leave here. You know that. – She spoke near the back of Clara's neck. Clara felt goosebumps all over her body. She didn't answer, just felt it. It was so nice to be embraced like that, especially by Marina. Of course Cadu also hugged her like that, but it wasn't the same thing. It wasn't so intimate anymore, so significant as it used to be. Besides, they didn't fit so well, as Marina fit her. This was just perfect.

- It's a good tiredness. – She said adjusting their bodies.

After a few minutes of silence, Clara thought Marina had fallen asleep. But that was when she felt the photographer's hand moving. Her blouse was a little bit up, exposing part of her skin. It was enough for Marina to find it and caress her gently, as if she wasn't even conscious of what she was doing. Clara felt her abdomen muscles contracting and that desire threatening to resurface, she was already throbbing. She held Marina's hand and moved her body.

- Sorry, Clara. I..

- No, it's fine. I didn't mean to push you away. - She said turning to face her.

But Marina could notice her nervousness. - Are you afraid of me? – The question came out in a saddened tone.

- Oh, Marina, of course not. Come here. - She opened her arms for her. Marina sighed and snuggled in her beloved's arms, resting her head on Clara's shoulder.

- This is so good, I feel so close to you. It must be wonderful to cuddle you all day. - Marina said, and Clara laughed. – To fall asleep like this.. to wake up in your arms.

- Yes, it's amazing to be close to someone you like – she said without thinking and hurried to fix it - uhh, whenever we can, Ivan and I cuddle on the couch all day. He doesn't like it that much anymore, he wants to go play with his friends. Ah, but .. I love to be there with him, as if he were still my little baby, and I.. his supermom, his everything ... - Clara stopped when she noticed Marina staring. - What is it?

- Sorry, Clara. - She smiled. - But you .. - She hid her face on her neck – you are so cute, I can't help but stare.

Clara felt her lips moving against her neck while Marina spoke.

- Don't do this, Marina.

- Does it bother you? Me being so close to you? - Clara didn't answer.

- What are you so afraid of, Clara?

Clara took a deep breath. - Me. - She said softly and felt Marina's lips smiling. This time, Marina didn't miss her shiver.

- So you like it? Having me around?

Clara nodded.

- If I could, I'd come even closer, almost merge myself with you. – She laughed, actually trying to defy the laws of physics. – They laughed together.

- Silly.

- I'm not silly. – She then whispered her next words. – I'm just in love.

Clara swallowed. Marina gently rubbed her nose on Clara's neck, getting intoxicated with her scent.

- Marina ...

Marina kissed her neck. Slightly. Almost without touching. She noticed Clara's erratic breathing and took it as a positive response, then kissed again, deeper this time, and a sound of approval escaped Clara's lips. Marina nuzzled her again, reaching her jaw and lifted her face. Her lips so close from Clara's, her hand caressing up Clara's arm. Her hand reaches Clara's face and she caresses her with tender love while staring at those lips she wanted so much. And just the thought of tasting them makes her bite her lip to keep herself from moaning. Marina looks deeply into her eyes, and the tension between them is almost audible. Clara wanted to talk, but nothing comes out of her lips. She wanted to run away. But.. No, she didn't want to run from her.

- Are you hungry? - Marina asked and gave her a smacking kiss on the cheek before smiling. - I'll be ready in a second. – She said already getting up and leaving Clara completely dumbfounded in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys. Thanks once again for reading! :)

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Marina got dressed while Clara tried to get herself back together and they went down.

- I thought you two would stay in there forever. I'm hungry, Marina!

- Calm down, Vanessinha. Let's go, girls. - She waved to Flávia and Giselle.

They chose a nice restaurant in Santa Tereza. Marina sat next to Clara, closer than necessary. Vanessa was facing Marina, from the other side of the table, and she didn't take her eyes off of the two of them. She hated all that intimacy. Things were different between them, she could see that. Vanessa didn't miss an opportunity to hold Marina's hand across the table and caress it while making comments on her photos. She looked deeply into Marina's eyes, as if no one else was there. And yet, Marina was completely focused on Clara. She would always rest her hand on the assistant's leg. Eventually, she would look at her and smile in a way that made Clara melt.

On their way back, as much as she didn't mind to spend all the time she had with Marina, Clara decided that it was better to go home. She had a lot to think about. And she needed to talk to Helena.

- Okay, then. - Marina hugged her and said softly. - I loved that you came here this morning. - She smiled lovingly. - I'll miss you during the weekend, don't forget me. – She said as she slightly touched Clara's cheek.

- I could never forget you. - She smiled once again, showing sincerity, and said goodbye.

At home ...

- Marina, we need to talk. – She said bluntly.

- Do you need something, Van?

- I do. I need to know what the hell happened between the two of you in that bedroom this morning and why you spent the whole lunch time glued to _Clarinha_. – She spoke the name with disdain.

- Wow Van, what is all this? Nothing happened in there.

- Nothing happened? Marina, how long will you insist on this story? Will you only come to your senses when she let you down? There are so many women in this world ...

- And none of them is like her. I waited so long for Clara, Van. Stop trying to ruin my happiness.

- Since when is your dream woman a straight and married housewife?

- She is so much more than that. She is – she began talking about her with shining eyes.

- Oh, for God's sake, don't start this again. Marina, open your eyes. This won't work, and even if it does, if you ever have her, it won't be more than an one-time thing. Curiosity. That's all.

- That's not true. She gets me. And I know I mess with her feelings too. Today more than ever I had the proof of that. There is a chance that she might actually feel the same. I believe that. And if that's true, I'm not giving up on her. – She came closer – I'll bet on that.

- Marina, she is married. – She said slowly. - She has a family and there's no room for you in it.

- Gee, Vanessa. I know. I know I'm late. Cadu found her first. But I'm not a home wrecker. If she were happy in this marriage, she wouldn't have given me space, and if that were indeed the case, I wouldn't insist. I'd swallow my love for her because I want her to be happy. But she wasn't happy. - She pointed to herself. - I make her happy. And I'll commit myself to that. If she feels the same for me, Van, only I can make her happy. And I will make her the happiest woman in this world! – She said enthusiastically.

- Marina, you're completely out of your mind.

- I won't argue with you, Vanessa. - She left the room.

- Wait, Marina.

But she was already gone. When she got to her room, she was in a state of bliss. Clara had let her get close, as close as she wanted, and it was mutual, she wanted that too, Marina could feel it. She threw herself on the bed smiling and then she noticed the presence of an object that didn't belong to her on the pillow. She took the bracelet and held it against her body.

- Clara. – She played with it. – Yay, now I have a little excuse to find you. - She smiled.

- I don't know what to do, sister.

- This Marina girl.. she stirs you up, doesn't she, Clara?

- She does. She does and she knows that. She knows and she defies me. - Clara said remembering that morning.

- Defy you? How? - Helena asked curiously.

- Oh, you know, Heleninha. She knows exactly what to say, she knows what to do. She ..

- What do you mean?

- Nothing. - Sighed.

- Tell me, Clara. Did something happen?

- Of course not! No way. Nothing happened.

- But ... ?

- But .. – she said nervously - but not for lack of desire. Oh my God. - She stroked her hair. - She's driving me crazy.

- Clara, let's be open here. It's clear that there's desire between you too, but then what? Is there more than that? Are you in love?

- No. I mean, I don't know. I shouldn't even be thinking about this. I am a married woman, for God's sake. And ... Cadu. Cadu was always the love of my life, he was my first love.

- He was? As in he's not anymore? My sister, don't be silly, marriage hasn't been a lifelong contract for years now. It's a commitment, of course, that deserves to be honored. But first of all, you have to be happy. Happiness is part of honoring it. If you aren't happy, Clara ... Look at you, you get all flustered just by thinking about Marina. She makes you happy. Just figure out how far this happiness will take you. Figure out if that happiness is greater than what you have with your husband. If Cadu is no longer the source of your happiness, you can't really hold onto your marriage. That wouldn't be fair to you or him. Much less with Ivan, that would be in the midst of an unhappy family. And now .. there's Marina in the middle of all that too, right?

- I never thought I'd feel this way for a woman. I never felt like this before. This is .. it's crazy. It's .. wrong. – She whispered as if she were confessing a crime.

- Wrong, Clara? - Helena laughed. - There's nothing wrong about being happy with whoever gives you that. Wrong would be trying to continue deceiving and stalling the two of them. You have to make a decision. Choosing the known is much more comfortable, but you need to analyze Marina's place in your life.

- I know. And that won't be easy.

- The consequences might be complicated, but from what I'm seeing here, making your decision won't be that hard. - She said standing up and kissing her sister's forehead.

Clara took Ivan, who was at school, and then went home.

- I'll need your help with a science project, mom. Dad! - Ivan ran and hugged Cadu. - I won my fight in judo today, our coach said I'll be getting the next belt soon.

- That's my boy. – He answered, while messing with Ivan's hair.

- Hi, Cadu. - Clara greeted him with a peck on his lips. - How was your day at the bistro?

- It was great. We barely begun, but we're already making a great success.

- Good, my love. - She smiled. - I'm happy for you.

- I wanna talk to you, Clara. - He said, seriously.

- Dad - Ivan interrupted. - Come play video games with me?

- Not now, son. Daddy is tired and I want to have a word here with your mom. Maybe after, is that okay?

- You're always tired or working. You don't do anything with me anymore. – He pouted.

- Damn, kid ... - he stopped and sighed - okay then. - He turned to Clara. – We can talk later.

The next morning, Clara noticed with a smirk that as she woke up the first image that came in her head was Marina. She wondered if she would be awake too, if she was thinking of her. Then she looked beside her and heard Cadu snoring.

- Where did you spend the day yesterday, Clara?

- Helena's place.

- In the morning? I came to have lunch with you, since you weren't going to work, but you weren't here. Neither were you at Helena's. Where were you?

- Alright, Cadu, you're supervising me now? Is that it?

- Yes, I am. And do you know why? Because you don't even have to tell me where you were. You were with her, weren't you? Marina! – They started arguing.

- Yes, I was. Are you satisfied?

- Why did you go there? You didn't have to work, but you couldn't stand a day without seeing your Marina ...

- Ah, Cadu, drop this. It's none of your business, you're my husband, but you don't own me. The day has barely begun and you already got me tired, goodbye. – She left to her room to take a shower.

- I need to put an end to this. - Cadu thought annoyed.

Clara left to her shower angry. Even angrier that only five minutes with Cadu had put her into that mood. She couldn't feel that way about her husband. But that concern didn't last long, soon she was already thinking of Marina again and smiling like a lovesick teenager. She thought of when they were together on her bedroom. And all the things she felt that morning came back, and they brought the need to see her again, to hear her voice. She could call? But no, she shouldn't. Why would she? To say she missed her already? That she missed feeling her touch burning through her skin, as if the simplest touch could make her burst. Well, it can. Clara began to imagine her in there now, in the shower with her. She pictured Marina behind her, kissing her neck and eventually sucking, pushing her body against hers on the wall, as her hand went up her inner thigh. Her lips moved to the housewife's earlobe, who received a bite. Clara felt her nipples stiffen, and as instinct she held her breasts imagining her hands were the photographer's. She moaned. The sound of her voice startled her, her eyes widened and she shook her head trying to get rid of Marina. She leaned on the wall and turned the cold water.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

- Where are you going all dressed up? - Vanessa asked in a good mood.

- I'm going to see Clara. – She said happily. - She forgot this bracelet here and I'll take it as an excuse to see her again. It's early, I know. But so what? I miss her already.

Vanessa frowned. – What about Cadu?

- Ah, Cadu is probably already taking care of his restaurant. Clara said he spends all day there. Bye. - She left without giving Vanessa the chance to try and change her mind.

Clara came out of the shower only to find Cadu waiting for her with glare.

- God, Cadu. I'm tired of this. – She walked across the room and he followed.

- No, Clara. Marina is crossing the line and you're letting her, with the excuse that she is your girl friend and blah blah. Will you end up on her bed for this friendship too?

- I can't believe I'm hearing this, Carlos Eduardo (Cadu).

- She has no business meddling in our family. You are a married woman, doesn't she feel ashamed?

- Don't talk about her like that! - Clara warned.

- You're always ready to defend her, aren't you, Clara? All the best to your Marina. Marina can't be hurt, Marina can't. .. oh, for God's sake. What's the deal here, Clara?

Marina approached Clara's apartment door, but she stopped before knocking because she could hear Cadu's voice and he didn't seem happy at all.

- Just tell me the truth. You think I'm stupid? What is it? You're in love with that woman? Is that it? You barely let me touch you recently.

Marina's eyes widened.

- Cadu, for God's sake, enough!

- Tell me!. – His voice was louder. – Are you in love with her?

- No, Carlos Eduardo, I'm not in love with her. – She yelled slowly. - Marina is a woman and nothing more than my friend, for the love of God, enough with this. I don't want to keep listening to your yelling due to stupid jealousy. Enough.

Marina blinked, trying to hold back the tears that she haven't even realized were there. She left with a heavy heart. Was she really so mistaken? Clara didn't feel anything for her? She didn't hesitate to answer him. Okay, she didn't expect her to say yes to Cadu, but .. she didn't even hesitate. She drove back to Santa Tereza without paying attention, with bleary eyes, blurred vision, she almost hit her car sometimes. Marina entered her house running.

- Hey, you're back already? Why? I wasn't expecting to see you back so soon ...

- You win, Vanessa. That's what happened. Are you happy? – She said with her eyes full of tears. - I lost. - She spoke softly. – I was wrong, I was finally let down. - She smiled ironically with trembling lips. – Then she ran to her bedroom and cried.

Meanwhile Clara suffered at home due to the argument with her husband.

Throughout the weekend, Marina remained sad. She could hear that sentence over and over again. "No, I'm not in love with her." Vanessa was right, Clara might desire her, maybe she was curious, but she wasn't in love. She didn't want to get out of bed or get dressed. She also didn't talk to Clara, which left the housewife concerned.

- To prove that I'm not that bitch you think - Said Vanessa entering with a tray of breakfast for Marina. - I came to feed you and I brought a little movie for us.

- I know you're not, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked to you like that. - Marina hugged her. - But I'm not in the mood to eat or to watch any movie.

- Ah, but you'll find a way. I'm not leaving here until you eat and watch this with me.

Clara checked her phone all the time, waiting for a phone call or even a text message. Nothing. That was weird. Didn't Marina miss her the same way? Was she.. having fun there? So much that she didn't miss her? Clara shook her head trying to scare away those thoughts and to stop thinking about Marina. She really wanted to call, but she felt insecure. She didn't want to disturb or interrupt anything.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

On Monday, Clara woke up excited. It was work day, she would see Marina no matter what. She dressed up a little bit better than she used to before the photographer showed up in her life. Cadu had noticed the difference, that twinkle in her eyes that were absent in the last two days. All this made him worried and angry.

Before Clara even turned down the studio street, she was already smiling like a fool. As she entered, she saw Marina cleaning and organizing some lenses. She was wearing black lightweight overalls, hair thrown aside and she wore her glasses. Clara loved when she wore glasses, she looked even more beautiful, looked like a nerd. It was charming and sexy at the same time.

- Good morning, Marina. – She said happily, walking towards her. Clara was ready to feel another one of those warm and passionate hugs Marina always received her with. But soon she realized that things were different today.

- Good morning, Clarinha. – She answered raising her eyes towards her by a brief moment with a weak smile and without that shine in her beautiful eyes.

Immediately, Clara's heart sank. Something had happened to Marina and she had no idea what it was. All she knew is that she wanted more than anything to change that, she wanted to solve the problem that was tormenting her and bring the light back to her eyes. She would do whatever she could to end that sadness.

- Are you alright? Did something happen?

- No, nothing has happened.

She wanted to hold her close and ask what was going on as she ran her hand through her hair. But then again, she didn't want to invade her privacy, she knew that if Marina wanted to, she would talk.

Vanessa appeared with some photos for Marina and giving Clara some tasks. Marina analyzed the pictures in silence, she didn't show them to Clara with her insightful comments as usual. So when they got a little free time, Clara went to her.

- How was your weekend?

- Common.

- Just common? That's all? It must have been good, you didn't even remember me. - Clara said with a joking smile, but she was serious inside, like a teenager in love for the first time.

- Yes, I did. - Marina said looking at her sternly. – I went to your apartment. On Saturday morning.

Clara felt an ice through her spine.

- You forgot this. – Marina handed her the bracelet.

- You didn't come in.

- You were busy. – She said, trying to keep her cool. She never once wanted to be cold with Clara, but she also didn't want to cry in front of her.

Clara knew what she was talking about. "No, I'm not in love with her." The sentence echoed in her head. She wanted to ask her what exactly she had heard, but seeing Marina that way, she already knew the answer, no need to ask.

- Before you go today, I need you to prepare some things for tomorrow. I want to start early. - She left the room.

Both felt a pain in their chests, both wanted to cry. Marina wanted to go back and ask if she had been seriously, if it was true, she wanted to cry and be held by Clara. But she felt ridiculous to even think that. She felt bad for ever having hope. Vanessa was right all the time, Clara had a life in which Marina didn't fit. Clara just wanted to be her friend, and maybe she was curious about Marina's life. She wanted to say it didn't matter, that as long as Clara was happy, it would be okay. But it hurt to realize she was wrong. She was so sure that Clara was part of her future. That she was the one she had been looking for all her life.

Clara wanted to go back there and fix it, she wanted to make Marina happy again. She couldn't stand seeing Marina feeling so low, she couldn't bear the guilt. She wanted to wipe her tears and say that.. no, it wasn't true. But she thought that maybe it was better to just leave it that way. This way, Marina could live her adventurous life as before and meet someone more like her, while Clara came back to being a simple housewife, a mother, Cadu's wife. As much as her heart wanted to venture with Marina, she was scared. And.. she still loved Cadu. Not the same way, not with the same intensity, she wasn't in love with him as she was with Marina. But she was too afraid to jump into the unknown.

Once she finished her work, Clara didn't have the courage to face Marina again to say goodbye. She knew she couldn't avoid doing everything her heart wanted so badly. Marina, running her hands in her hair, watched through the window as Clara left the house. She was extremely scared that at any moment Clara could simply vanish from her life, walk away like that and never come back. She sat on the floor feeling her throat tighten and decided not to hold the tears anymore.

Clara hadn't failed to notice the happy expression on Vanessa's face all day. She most probably knew everything by now, and she was loving that Clara had disappointed Marina. That ironic smile of hers filled her with rage. If she could, she would jump at the redhead.

A while later, Marina was told that she was being called at her door.

- Cadu? What a surprise! Clara has left already, did something happen? – Her mind immediately worrying about Clara.

- No, Marina. – He said her name with bitterness. - Nothing happened and nothing will. I came here to tell you to leave MY wife – emphasized - alone. Clara is not a woman for you, she has a family to take care of and she isn't interested in this lifestyle of yours. She can't give you what you're looking for. Get real. – He poked her head. - I won't let you ruin our life, don't you have consciousness? Aren't you ashamed of yourself?

Marina felt extremely offended by his words and manners. Had it been another day, she would have argued, responded to that attack at the same height. But he was right, she shouldn't poke her nose in their lives.

- You don't have to worry about me anymore, Cadu. – And with that, she entered her house.

Cadu didn't want to let her go easily like that, he still had a lot to say. But the way Marina said it held him back. He had never seen the photographer so low. Maybe she was being sincere.

Vanessa watched the whole scene. Her ex-girlfriend's sadness made her sick, but she felt her hope renew. Vanessa hugged her.

- Don't be so sad, my love. You're still going to be very happy in this life.

- I won't insist, Vanessa. You know, if ... if she felt the same for me, I would go to the end of the world for her, if necessary. But if she isn't in love with me, there's nothing I can do. She has a family, she is happy, I won't interfere. I think it's time for me to accept that Clara won't be mine and that I should just give up on her. – She walked away sadly.

-Finally. - Vanessa celebrated quietly.


End file.
